It is known to provide door locks with a latch bolt lock, a deadbolt lock and a mechanism interconnecting the latch bolt and deadbolt so that in an emergency both bolts may be simultaneously retracted upon operation of a single actuating means provided on the inside of a door thereby permitting rapid egress from a secured area. Generally speaking however, it has not been the usual practice to interconnect a so-called "tubular" lock with a deadbolt lock because tubular locks usually have a single common rectangular driving spindle for the inside and outside lock chassis. Therefore, interconnection of the latch bolt to the deadbolt allowed rotation of the outside or inside knob or lever to retract the deadbolt. Obviously, retraction of the deadbolt from outside of the secured area without a deadbolt key is not desirable.
Furthermore, known mechanisms for interconnecting a latch bolt to a deadbolt for simultaneous operation tend to be complex. Known devices employ gears, levers and springs in complex configurations. The arrangements are such that adaptation of the locks for right-handed or left-handed operation is difficult or impossible.